The Stork Comes
by Magic Heart
Summary: Oh Ha Ni is pregnant but she is scared of what Seung Jo will say after the last time she thought she was pregnant but wasn't. Will she be able to get up the courage to tell Seung Jo? Was going to be a one shot but people loved this so much I decided to add on to the story, with some insight into the pregnancy, birth and adjusting to being parents!
1. The Stork Arrives

The Stork Comes

"Hey, Ha Ni….OH Ha Ni!" called Seung Jo shacking his wife awake.

Ha Ni slowly opened her eyes and looked at Seung Jo, he looked so dashing in his white lab coat and dark hair.

"Hurry up, you're going to be late for work." He said grabbing his bag.

Ha Ni laid in bed for a little bit longer, before she slowly got up. She wasn't feeling to well but she didn't want to tell Seung Jo or else he'd just say it was because she ate to many sweets the night before. By the time Ha Ni made it down stairs Seung Jo had already left for work. When her mother-in-law saw Ha Ni, she rushed over with a bowl of warm rice porridge.

"Ha Ni, here eat this. Is something the matter, you don't look so well?" she asked as she set the bowl down next to Ha Ni and sat down across from her.

"I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach, and I didn't sleep so well last night."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor during your lunch brake, just to make sure nothing is wrong."

"If I don't feel better than maybe I should, shoot I'm late. I'm leaving." Said Ha Ni getting up without touching the porridge and rushing out the door.

Ha Ni tried her best that morning to focus on her four patients but she still wasn't feeling well so she made a few small mistakes like bringing the wrong medication into the room, but she caught herself before she gave it to the patient, when Seung Jo was making his rounds with the other inters he whispered in her ear, "What are you doing? Get our head out of the clouds." Ha Ni glared at him and stuck her tough out at him when the other interns weren't looking, Seung Jo always expected her to get everything right even if she wasn't feeling the best. Ha Ni didn't get to her lunch brake until after two, since she still wasn't feeling well Ha Ni decided to do as her mother-in-law suggested and see a doctor during her brake.

"Nothing is wrong with you." said the Doctor after he had finished his examination and done a few tests.

"Nothing is wrong, then why am I feeling sick?" asked Ha Ni confused.

"No, you're just having some morning sickness."

"Morning sickness!" exclaimed Ha Ni, "you mean I'm pregnant!?"

"Yes, I'd say you're about eight or nine weeks pregnant. Congratulations, I'm sure Seung Jo will be very happy. I am going to give you this prescription for Zofran, it should help with the morning sickness." Said the Doctor handing the prescription to Ha Ni.

Ha Ni, bowed and thanked the Doctor. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. Ha Ni knew that once she got home and told her dad and Seung Jo's parents they would all be very happy and his mom would want to go ahead and start buying things for the baby, make a nursery, and tell everyone she knew that she was going to be a grandma. It would all be like it had been last time when they thought she was pregnant but when she and Seung Jo went to get it checked she wasn't.

"Did you talk to the Doctor? What did he say?" asked Ha Ni's mother-in-law when she and Seung Jo came home together.

"Nothing, he said nothing is wrong with me." Replied Ha Ni and then walking up to her room.

"Hey, Seung Jo, did you two fight at work? Why is Ha Ni so depressed?"

"We didn't fight, she's probably upset because I yelled at her for not focusing on her work and making mistakes."

Seung Jo went up stairs to wash up and change. He didn't know what Ha Ni's problem was she had been so unfocused at work and had avoided him most of the afternoon too. They hadn't really argued for a while now so it wasn't like either of them were angry at the other person. But something was the matter, Ha Ni was normally always bright and cheerful at work but today she had been all gloomy and spaced out.

On the other end Ha Ni was trying to figure out when she would tell Seung Jo and their family that she was pregnant. After what happened last time she was unsure what to do and particularly what Seung Jo's reaction would be. It wasn't like she was she was unhappy about this, she was actually ecstatic, having a cute baby like Seung Jo would be a dream come true. The following day was Ha Ni's day off so she was still asleep when Seung Jo left for his early morning shift at the hospital. It was her morning sickness that woke Ha Ni up around eight thirty.

"Ha Ni! Are you alright?" asked her mother-in-law as she rushed over when she saw Ha Ni in the bathroom looking a little green.

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness." Said Ha Ni splashing cold water on her face.

"Morning Sickness! Ha Ni you're pregnant! Oh this is great, Oh you should go tall papa and you should hurry and tell Seung Jo. No wait let's call him right now!"

"Mom, please, don't. Let me do it this time and don't go over board like last time. Seung Jo wasn't happy when you did it last time."

"Fine Fine, I'll play by your rules this time." Said her mother-in-law and then helped her up.

Ha Ni couldn't be sure that her mother-in-law would do what she asked, it was more than likely that she was already on her way to tell her husband and Ha Ni's dad and Ha Ni was sure she would also call Seung Jo too. It was just the way she was, Ha Ni loved her for it. Without having her own mother Seung Jo's mom had become her own mom even before they had become in-laws. While her mother-in-law was out getting groceries, or so she said, Ha Ni decided to try and improve her cooking skills. Even with being married to Seung Jo her cooking skills hadn't improved much. But since it was her day off and Seung Jo was going to get home early today she decided to try and cook him something edible.

When Seung Jo walked threw the front door he smelled something burning and could see smoke coming from the kitchen. He hurriedly kicked off his shoes and rushed to the kitchen, there was only one reason why there would be so much smoke, Ha Ni was trying to cook again. When he entered the kitchen he found Ha Ni struggling with three pans on the stove, one was boiling over, and she was also struggling to put out the fire on the curtains. Seung Jo rushed over, picked up the curtain and threw it in the sink running water over it to douse it out and then he turned off the stove and moved the pots off of it.

"Oh Ha Ni! What are you doing!" yelled Seung Jo

"I'm sorry….I just wanted you to be able to eat something warm when you got home, and Mom is gone."

"Is it because you have something to tell me?"

Ha Ni stared at him, how could he know that she wanted to talk to him, "How do you know that?"

"Mom called me, and told me to hurry home as soon as I was done because you had something you really wanted to tell me."

Ha Ni, looked down at her feet and started playing with her hands, "you know how I said I was fine yesterday, and the doctor said there was nothing wrong with me."

"yes." Replied Seung Jo wondering where his air head wife was going with this.

"Well, that's true but…..but he also said something else." She paused again, "I'm….I'm nine weeks pregnant." She finally blurted out.

Seung Jo, just stood there for a moment without saying anything. Ha Ni wondered if he was unhappy that she hadn't told him earlier.

"You're…pregnant?"

"Yes." She said her voice quivering.

It took another moment for it to sink in, and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, "I'm happy, I really am." He said and then kissed her and Ha Ni fell into his warm embrace. It seemed her worries were completely unfounded.

"YA!" came a loud shout and poppers popped as confetti scattered everywhere and Ha Ni's and Seung Jo's families walked in.

"Yes, finally it's out so now I can plan a splendid baby shower, and Oh we'll need to find the perfect space for a nursery and Seung Jo you and Ha Ni should hurry and find out if it's a boy or a girl so we can pick a name and get the right colors." Said Sueng Jo's mom

"MOM!" exclaimed Seung Jo


	2. Hormones

**Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews. I love to hear what people think. I can't believe Christmas is a week from today! I hope you are all enjoying the holiday from school. Since you all liked my first story of Oh HaNi and Baek Seung Jo, I decided to do a follow up on it. This first one will take place during HaNi's pregnancy and gives insight on how Seung Jo might react with his knowledge as a doctor and some other things that may be unexpected. The next one I will right will be after their baby is born. Please review and enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss or any of its characters.**

**Hormones**

"Seung Jo, why don't you want to go with HaNi to get her ultrasound? After all today is when you find out the gender of your little baby! Personally I hope it is a girl, Little baby girls are much more fun than baby boys." Said Seung Jo's mom over breakfast.

"I have work today, besides you can go with HaNi and I'm sure I'll hear all about it tonight." Replied Seung Jo as he got up and grabbed his bag.

HaNi was wearing a very sad expression as Seung Jo walked out of the house and headed to work. He was just getting out of the drive when HaNi rushed up and knocked on his car window.

"What is it, I'm going to be late to work?" sighed Seung Jo as he rolled down his window.

"Please come with me today, I'm nervous. Please." Said HaNi with a pout on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I will try to come, alright, but you know I could get stuck with work." Sighed Seung Jo relenting to his wife's pleas, mostly because he didn't want HaNi to start crying.

Seung Jo hated it when HaNi cried, he had a hard time dealing with girls and their tears as it was. With HaNi's pregnancy she had been more touchy than usual and often she would be yelling at him and crying at him at the same time over the smallest littlest things. Seung Jo wasn't sure how he was going to get through the rest of the six months with HaNi like this. He knew that it was just because her hormones were all out of balance because of the pregnancy. Even so Seung Jo thought that HaNi was even worse than most pregnant women.

Meanwhile at home HaNi was fretting over the fact that Seung Jo may not come! After all he was the top student under their doctor and everyone wanted his help on everything. Even the nurses, particularly the new ones, tended to hang around Seung Jo. HaNi had seen it herself while she worked. But then again if he did come HaNi wasn't sure that he would be excited as her over the ultrasound, after all obstetrics was where he spent his entire day while at work. So he would have seen this all the time anyways. Seung Jo always had a way of making things that were fun or exciting for her not so fun.

"Oh HaNi?" said the nurse holding a clip board as she called out HaNi's name

"Yes," HaNi said standing up with her mother-in-law right next to her.

"Doctor Lee is ready for, right this way." Said the nurse leading HaNi and her mother-in-law into the room with a bed and ultrasound.

HaNi sat down on the bed with and waited for the doctor to come in. Even though Seung Jo hadn't turned up yet she hopped he would, there was still time for him to come before the doctor took a look. They waited five minutes, with each passing minute HaNi became more anxious and worried, telling herself that everything would be alright and that Seung Jo would come. After all it was their first child how could he not come!

"Alright HaNi you ready to see if you've got a boy or girl." Said Doctor Lee walking into the room and turning on the ultrasound.

When HaNi arrived back home twenty minutes later she went straight to her room and curled up on the bed. Her mother-in-law knocked on the door wondering if HaNi wanted anything and if she was alright. HaNi just said that she wanted to be alone. In her head HaNi had known that Seung Jo wouldn't show up but in her heart she had desperately wanted him to be there with her. HaNi didn't even come down for dinner that night, she was feeling sick and tired so she just went to bed early

Sueng Jo got home late from work and when he did he got an earful from his mom telling him that he should have been with HaNi when she went to the doctor and that since she had gotten home HaNi had stayed in her room and not even had dinner. Seung Jo it was just like Ha Ni to get all upset about something like this and to stay in her room. But skipping a meal was not the best thing for her to do, not in her condition. Seung Jo fixed a tray of kimchi soup rice, ad fruit with a large glass of milk and brought it upstairs with him as he went to see HaNi. When he walked into the room it was dark, as HaNi had turned off the light, even so Seung Jo could still see clearly enough to navigate the room, set the tray on the desk, and sit down next to HaNi, who was laying on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her gently on the cheek, HaNi steered slightly in her sleep.

"Come on you should eat something," Seung Jo said knowing that HaNi had woken up, she always did when he came home late from work.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled still half asleep.

"Come on HaNi, it isn't good for you or the baby if you skip meals." Said SeungJo urging her to get up.

"What do you care about the baby!" yelled HaNi sitting up suddenly and in the dim light Seung Jo could see that there were tears streaming down her cheeks, "you didn't even come with me to see if we have a boy or girl."

Seung Jo sighed as he wrapped his arm around HaNi's shoulder and she cried into her shoulder.

"I promise your next doctor appointment I will go with you and if I have to I will take a few hours off of work. So what shall we name our little girl?"


	3. Christmas

**Hi everyone Merry Christmas! I hope you are all enjoying your time with family, friends, and relatives. I know I am! This chapter is a special one for Christmas, I thought I might have time to write two chapters before Christmas but since I may not have the time, with relatives arriving and a lot to do before the come I thought I'd give you all an early treat with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playful kiss or the characters.**

**Christmas Eve**

It was that time of year again, Christmas time. A time for couples of all ages to have fun and enjoy together, this was going the be the last Christmas HaNi and Seung Jo would have as just a couple because by next Christmas their little girl would be with them. HaNi had gotten far enough into her pregnancy that she was on maternity leave from the hospital. When HaNi woke up on Christmas Eve morning she was surprised to find Seung Jo staring at her with his soft chocolate eyes.

"Morning Sweet heart," said Sueng Jo.

"Morning," said HaNi yawning and stretching a bit, "How come you're still home don't you have to be at the hospital?"

"I have to be at the hospital in an hour but I'd hoped you would wake up before I have to leave," replied Sueng Jo getting up.

"When do you get back?" asked HaNi slowly getting up with her hand on her back for support.

"Late, around ten, if nothing comes up." Said Seung Jo as he helped HaNi down stairs.

These days HaNi's appetite had grown a lot with her growing pregnancy and this morning was no exception. It still amazed Seung Jo just how much she would eat in one meal. This particular morning she devoured two bowls of oatmeal, two eggs, bacon, pancakes, and lots of fruit. An hour later Seung Jo said goodbye to HaNi and left for the hospital. Eun Jo was out with friends that day so it was just HaNi and her mother-in-law at home for the day, as HaNi's father and her father-in-law were out getting last minute Christmas gifts. HaNi and her mother-in-law soon began their own preparations for Christmas, last minute shopping, cookie baking, and even more decorating. Her mother-in-law was really into Christmas and HaNi was sure that she wasn't going to be done until Christmas morning.

"Do you and Seung Jo have any special plans for Christmas?" asked her mother-in-law as she frosted sugar cookies.

HaNi let out a deep sigh, "No, Seung Jo has to work both today and tomorrow. And it's about a thirteen or fourteen hour shift tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, I know last year you two didn't have the best Christmas."

"I asked Seung Jo to take at least tomorrow off but he said he was needed and couldn't possibly take it off."

"Don't worry HaNi," said her mother-in-law squeezing HaNi's shoulders, "Sueng Jo will still make some time for you, even if he is busy. And if he doesn't than I will make sure he does."

"Thanks," replied HaNi with a small tired smile.

By three in the afternoon HaNi was exhausted, and although she wished to help out her mother-in-law more she insisted that HaNi take a nap and rest. Instead of going to her room HaNi curled up on the couch next to the Christmas tree and dozed off while listening to _Sleigh Ride_ by TVXQ. She woke up to her stomach making loud noises and Eun Jo playing a game cube game while drinking eggnog and eating rice cakes.

"Eun Jo where is your mom?" asked HaNi getting up and making her way to the kitchen to get a large glass of water.

"Mom and Dad went out to a late night show, mom left you a plate of food and a bowl of soup in the fridge." He replied without taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"Aw, found it, thanks." Called HaNi spotting the food in the fridge.

Sueng Jo arrived home around eleven, he dropped his lab coat and briefcase on a chair in HaNi's and his room and then took a quick shower. He came back in the room rubbing his hair dry to find HaNi awake and hanging up his lab coat. Seung Jo silently walked up behind and quickly wrapped his hands around her giving her a hug. HaNi jump and turned around to see Seung Jo smiling at her with his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"How come you're not asleep?"

"I woke up when you got in the shower, and I had a long nap earlier." She added.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Oh, no you didn't. How was…."

HaNi wasn't able to finish her sentence as Sueng Jo kissed her, and not just one of those goodbye kisses she got before he left for work. This was a deep kiss, their lips moved together perfectly. Sueng Jo gentle touched her lips with his tongue and she opened up to let him in. A moment later HaNi pulled away.

"What?" asked Sueng Jo wondering if he'd done something wrong.

HaNi placed Seung Jo's hand on her swollen belly and a smile crept on to his face.

"She's moving!" He exclaimed feeling the little baby girl move in HaNi's stomach.

"She's moving!" repeted HaNi a large smile on her face, for although she had been pregnant for six months Sueng Jo had never been home to feel their baby girl move, and so this was his first time to feel the baby move. It was a wonderful Christmas gift to both of them.


	4. Countdown

**Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but with relatives over and the holidays it as been very busy at my place. Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic and giving me such great reviews I love reading them. Now I need your help, how far would you like me to go with this fic and if you have any ideas for the baby girl's name please let me know. In the next chapter I'll be introducing her! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playful Kiss or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4 Countdown.**

"Omo, HaNi you're getting so big!" exclaimed Jo Ri when she came over with Min Ah.

"Of course, that's what happens silly, It' s good to see you too." Replied HaNi slowly sitting down on the couch as her friends joined her.

"Oh, where' s your mother-in-law and Eun Jo?" asked Min Ah noticing that HaNi's energetic mother-in-law and her younger version of Seung Jo brother-in-law was not around.

"Eun Jo is in his room studying and mom is out shopping, she says she still wants to get some more things for the baby. Although I don't know what is left to get she's bought like everything."

"She's just happy she's getting a granddaughter and not a grandson. How's Seung Jo taking this all?" as Joo Ri

"He's the same old Seung Jo, cold and hot as always." Sighed HaNi

"Is something wrong, you sound like you two had a fight?" asked Min Ah

"No, where fine? So what's up with you two?"

After a hour or so Joo Ri and Min Ah left telling HaNi that they'd stop by again, hopefully before the baby was born. When her mother-in-law returned home she showed HaNi another big set of baby clothes for little girls along with more dolls, blankets, stuffed animals, and toys. As all ways she had gone overboard but HaNi sometimes liked that about her mother-in-law. After HaNi's mother-in-law had showed off all the new stuff she took HaNi to her last doctor's appointment before the baby was to be born, at least that was what the doctor said, if everything ran smoothly as it had been, then HaNi should give birth in a couple weeks. When she got back from the doctor's Ha Ni laid down for a while, she was tired as she often got around the late afternoon, while her Mother-in-law started dinner.

"Where's HaNi?" asked Seung Jo as he sat down to dinner with is family as soon as he got back from his late shift.

"Probably sleeping somewhere like she always is, how's she going to be a mom if she's always sleeping?" said Eun Jo in an annoyed tone.

"Eun Jo!" snapped his mother.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Seung Jo

"You'll be a daddy in a couple weeks!" exclaimed his mom, "isn't that great!"

"I'm turning in." said Seung Jo getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

Two weeks, two weeks before the big day, Seung Jo knew that it was getting close for HaNi, he could easily tell with how long she had been pregnant and how big her tommy was now. All the signs were there now all they had to do was wait for it. Seung Jo took a shower and then stepped into the bedroom he shared with HaNi and saw her laying down on the bed in her hands holding the old high school graduation picture of them, her gaze was focused on the picture so she didn't noticed that Seung Jo had walked into the room until he laid down on the bed next to her.

"Still looking at that old picture?" he remarked leaning over and giving HaNi a peck on the cheek.

"You're home!" HaNi exclaimed propping herself up a bit, "you know this is probably the worse picture we have of us, look at that face I'm making!" pouted HaNi

"I don't know you look kind of cute when you get mad."

"Is that why you mad me mad at our graduation party and then kissed me?"

A smile spread across Seung Jo's face, 'wouldn't you like to know." He teased.

**Hey everyone I know this chapter is shorter than my other ones but I hoped you liked it. The next one you will have more interaction between HaNi and Seung Jo and get to see both the soft side to him and the cold one that we all know from the drama. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas of a baby girl name or how far you would like me to take this story please let me know. I hope you all have a good week and I will do my best to post next week.**


	5. Becoming Parents

**Becoming Parents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss or any of it's characters.**

**To all my eager readers I am sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. This week has been busy with homework and then I caught a cold and didn't feel like writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Seung Jo grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to his family as he walked out the door. He had an early shift at the hospital so it was just his parent's and father-in-law who were up, Ha Ni and Eun Jo were still asleep. It was going to be a long day for Seung Jo as he had three surgeries that he was participating in along with his regular rounds. Even though he was just an inter many of the other interns and the doctors asked for his opinion. Sometimes Seung Jo thought his high IQ was both a blessing and a curse.

When HaNi woke up that morning she was disappointed not to see Seung Jo laying by her side. She had gotten a little used to it with his recent heavy schedule. Even so she wished she could have more time with him. If she asked him to try and get offer early or take a day off Sueng Jo would just say something like, "Work is important, don't you know that leaving could cause harm just for you to get a little more time with me". Although she was used to Seung Jo saying things like that to her HaNi still wished that he would lighten up a little and not always be as cold as he was during their high school years.

"HaNi, is something the matter, you seem a little down." Said her mother-in-law as she was fixing lunch with HaNi's help.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just wishing Sueng Jo could be home more."

"Aw don't worry, I'm sure once you have your little girl, Sueng Jo will be eager to come home and see her and you."

HaNi smiled weakly and continued to help with the lunch preparations in silence. In the last year her cooking skills had gotten better and she was now able to cook things that even Seung Jo would eat. But it had taken a lot of help from her mother-in-law to get to where she was now in her cooking skills. After lunch HaNi went to lay down for a while, she was tired and her back hurt.

"HaNi?" said her mother-in-law as she stepped into the bedroom a few hours after HaNi had laid down to rest."Oh Ha Ni what's wrong?" she asked rushing up to where HaNi lay griming in bed.

"My side and back are hurting but I'm alright." Replied HaNi carefully sitting up, "see it's already passed.

"How often does it hurt?" she asked sitting down next to HaNi

"Oh, every ten minutes or so."

"HaNi you're in labor! Come on we got to get you to the hospital." Said her mother-in-law helping Ha Ni up.

As the two women hurried downstairs and out to the car HaNi's mother-in-law told Eun Jo to wait at the house until his dad or HaNi's got back and to tell them that HaNi was in labor and that the two of them were already headed to the hospital. The hospital wasn't far from the house but HaNi felt like it was miles away as they drove through the busy streets of Seoul.

Once they were at the hospital it didn't take long for them to get a room and for a doctor to see them. Since HaNi's labor pains weren't less than five minutes apart the doctor said they still had a little time before the baby came. HaNi's mother-in-law asked the doctor if he could get a message to Sung Jo so that he would know that HaNi was here and in labor. The Doctor said he would do his best

"Seung Jo, there's a message for you from the Obstetrics ward, you're wife is in labor." Said one of the nurses when she saw Seung Jo walking by the nurse station.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Replied Seung Jo as he handed over a chart.

"Yeah, you aren't going to get off early and go and see here?" asked one his colleagues.

"She'll still be there when I'm done, come one we have a few more patients still to see." Replied Seung Jo, grabbing the charts for their last few patients of the night.

Forty minutes later Seung Jo clocked off work and headed to the third floor of the hospital that held the obstetrics ward. Seung Jo didn't even have to ask the nurse for HaNi's room number as a moment later Eun Jo appeared in the hallway.

"Hyung!"

"Oh, Eun Jo, where's HaNi?"

"Down the hall and to the right, rom 305."

"Thanks, why aren't you in there?" asked Seung Jo curious as to why his brother hadn't stayed close with the family.

"To crowed, they're all oohing and awing over HaNi and the baby."

"Aw, thanks budy." Replied Seung Jo and then dashed off down the hall to the room.

As soon as he walked into the room Seung Jo couldn't see HaNi as their parents were blocking her from his view. But when his mother noticed Seung Jo in the door she slightly glared at him and then pulled her husband and HaNi's dad at of the room leaving HaNi and Seung Jo alone together.

"Seung Jo," exclaimed HaNi in a slightly upset voice buy her eyes told Seung Jo that she was really glad to see him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get off work sooner." Said Seung Jo walking up and sitting down on the bed. "she sure is pretty just like you." he remarked as he gazed at the little baby sleeping in HaNi's arms.

"You know I thought of a name for her."

"Oh, what did my sawdust brain wife think of for a name." replied Seung Jo in a teasing voice.

"Seung Jo!" HaNi yelled rather annoyed at him.

"Alright, alright, what name did you think of?"

"Hae Jung, Baek Hae Jung."

"Not bad, I guess it isn't all sawdust up there." Replied Seung Jo tapping her head before he leaned in to kiss her.


	6. Family of Three

Family of Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss or any of its characters.**

**Dear readers, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I got in the middle of midterms and other tests and then I had writer's block or ages. But good news, it's all gone now and here is the last chapter for you all to enjoy. I hope you like it, feedback is always welcome. Enjoy**

It had been several days since HaNi and Seung Jo had their little baby girl. Today was the day when both mother and daughter were coming home from the hospital. While they had been in the hospital Seung Jo had spent all of his break time either with his little baby girl or HaNi and often stopping by to say goodnight to HaNi before he went home for the night. At home their mother had been in a frenzy trying to get the nursery ready for little Hae Jung before she came home. She was still putting on the finishing touches when Seung Jo and HaNi arrived home with Hae Jung sleeping in Seung Jo's arms.

"Oh you're finally home," Seung Jo's mom exclaimed in a loud voice but quickly changed to whispering so as not to awake Hae Jung, "Wait right there, I need let me get my camera this is just too cute not to take a picture."

"Omma," exclaimed Seung Jo annoyed.

"Sssh, you'll thank me some day, smile."

"Hyung! Mom's done it again." Said Eun Jo walking up with a have eaten cookie in his hand, "I'm not going to be able to live here anymore, she keeps pushing me into smaller rooms so you and HaNi can have a bigger one."

"Eun Jo!" Exclaimed his mom.

Eun Jo glared a little at his mom and then mumbled "Welcome home HaNi" as he went upstairs to study.

"Come on let me show you the nursery," said Sueng Jo's mom with a big smile on her face, she was just as excited about it as HaNi was.

With Seung Jo carrying Hae Jung and following them upstairs his mom took a hold of HaNi's arm and led her upstairs to the room next to theirs, it used to be HaNi's appa's room but he had moved downstairs with the arrival of his first grandchild. When Seung Jo's mom opened the door HaNi's mouth dropped. The room was all pink, white, and purple. There was a beautiful crib with white and pink blankets, a round pink rug on the floor. Next to the crib was a white changing table and on the other side of the crib was a white rocking chair. Lining the window and the floor around the chair were stuffed animals of all kinds and sizes and against the wall was a toy box that was filled with all sorts of toys for Hae Jung. Seung Jo placed the sleeping Hae Jung in the crib and then stepped out of the room; he still had some work to do.

"Do you like it?" asked HaNi's mother-in-law holding her hands together hopping that she did.

"Oemeoni, I love it! Thank you." she exclaimed giving her a big hug.

It was around two in the morning when HaNi woke up to Hae Jung crying again for the third time. Since Seung Jo had an early shift that day and he was a heavy sleeper, most of the time, HaNi had been up with Hae Jung whenever she'd cry that night. She was about to get up again when Seung Jo putt his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll do it, you sleep" he then got up and creped to the adjoining room. HaNi snuggled back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, and tried to fall back asleep. But instead of falling asleep she ended up wide awake listening for anything that would tell her that Seung Jo needed help or what Hae Jung need. About five minutes later HaNi could hear Seung Jo softly singing the "Three Bear" song to Hae Jung. About another five minutes later Seung Jo crawled back into bed.

"I could have checked on her, you should sleep you have an early morning shift." Said HaNi as Seung Jo pulled up the covers.

He turned to face her; even in the dark he could see HaNi's beautiful chocolate eyes and her pink lips. Even if he couldn't see them Seung Jo would always remember his beautiful wife's face.

"You've done it enough tonight, besides I'm used to running on little sleep."

He gently pushed HaNi's hair around her ear, grazing her cheek with his figures. She blushed a little but didn't shy away from Seung Jo's touch.

"Are you really happy? I know you didn't want to have children until you finished your internship?"

"Silly girl," he leaned in and kissed HaNi on her forehead, "Just because I said that doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy if we had a kid sooner. You've made me the happiest man alive. I have a beautiful baby girl and you. Would you like me to prove it?" there was a glint in his eyes as he spoke.

The next thing HaNi felt was Seung Jo's lips on her's. First it was just a sweet and innocent kiss but soon they both wanted more and HaNi opened up to him. "Tonight will be new wedding night." He said in HaNi's ear.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction. I had a lot of fun writing it. If you have any requests for me for anything more for Playful kiss or a different Korean Drama I would love to fulfill them if I can. Thank you all for reading it.**


End file.
